A Truth Unravelled
by Alucino
Summary: Kris shares a stunning secret to Jill about their two friends Sabrina and Kelly.


**So I was working on another story (or actually two) but got sidetracked by writing this shorter story just for fun. So it's nothing serious, just a silly idea I got.**

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

Hearing her stomach rumble loudly once more, Jill put an extra piece of ham on her sandwich. She didn't care if they were having dinner in just awhile, she was starving. And so was her younger sister, standing on the other side of the worktop fixing herself quite a large sandwich. But they had all the reasons to be hungry, they had been hitting the waves with their boards all day, and somehow they had completely forgotten about lunch. It was probably because of the fun they'd had, the fun they'd had ever since Jill came back for her visit.  
It was the first time since Jill left for her racing career in Europe that she was back, and none of them could be happier about it.

Now they were waiting for Sabrina and Kelly to join them as well, who they had invited for the evening. Jill hadn't really gotten the chance to see her two friends yet, except for a very brief encounter when Jill had dropped by at the office the other day, and she was really looking forward to them coming over now. But until they arrived the sisters still had a moment for themselves.

"So how is it working for Charlie?" Jill wondered as she headed over to the sofa with her sister close behind, both with sandwiches and milk in hands.

"Oh it's great! I can't believe why you wanted to leave," Kris said delighted and fell down in the sofa. "And they are all such amazing people!"

"So they didn't give you any hard time then?" Jill teased, before taking a big bite of her sandwich.

"No, not at all. They made me feel right at home," Kris smiled contently. She couldn't quite believe how easy it had been to be accepted amongst her sister's old friends and partners. She had been a bit worried at first, taking her big sisters place in the agency, worried Sabrina and Kelly wouldn't accept her, but they had been absolutely great about it.

But suddenly the question she had been dying to ask her sister ever since she came back, popped up in her head. With anticipation she looked at her sister and put down her food at the table. "Hey, but why didn't you tell me about Kelly and Bree?" she asked eagerly and poked her sister by the elbow.

"What about them?" Jill replied casually between bites, and looked at her little sister.

"Well, that they are…," Kris started not really knowing how to put it. "_…close_," she then finished awkwardly.

"What's so special about that? We were all close," Jill just matter-of-factly stated. "You will be too, don't worry," she then added, thinking that might be what her little sister was concerned about.

"Oh no that's not what I mean," Kris corrected, and frowned uneasily.

"So what do you mean then?"

"Well…that they are _together_," she clarified, with a special emphasis on the last word.

Jill looked at her sister still not knowing what she meant. "What are you talking about?"

Annoyed her sister couldn't read between the lines, the very obvious lines, Kris just stared back at her. "Geez, Jill, get with it! Do I have to spell it out?"

"Spell out what?" Jill wondered irritated, actually starting to loose interest in the discussion if Kris wouldn't get to her point already.

Kris rolled her eyes, amazed how her sister couldn't see what Kris was talking about. "That they are an item, a couple, lovers," Kris rambled, figuring that now Jill would have to get it.

And indeed she did.

"What!" Jill stared at her sister, highly doubting that she had heard her right. "What are you talking about?" she then added confused when her sister didn't flinch.

"Come on, Jill…," Kris started a bit impatiently that Jill tried to sound unknowingly. But as she could see that her sister actually was looking quite bewildered, she just stared at her astounded. "Don't tell me you didn't know!"

Seeing that Kris wouldn't give up her joke, Jill started laughing. Because there was no way she would give in to her sister's far-out suggestion. "Come on Kris, stop fooling around!"

Actually starting to get amused by Jill's reaction, Kris suppressed a smile. "I'm not fooling around!" she said facetiously, trying to control herself from grinning widely. "But they are!" she then added cunningly, before getting her act together again and looked at Jill convincingly.

Jill swallowed hard when her sister didn't give in. She really did seem to believe their friends were a couple, and her persistence made Jill uncomfortable.

"No, I don't believe you," she shook her head determined. She would simply not just give in to her sister's idea just like that. "I mean, they're my best friends. They would let me know about something like this."

Even if Kris had thought that Jill would know this about her two best friends, Kris could simply not give in to her. Because she knew she was right, she had no doubts in her mind about it whatsoever. But since her words didn't seem to convince her sister, she instead just gave Jill a regretful look and shrugged, hoping her body language would speak for itself.

Seeing that Kris indeed wasn't joking, Jill looked back uneasy. "Bree and Kelly?" she then asked with a uneasy frown, as if she really had to be sure it indeed was her two best friends they were talking about. "Really?"

"I swear."

"Are you sure?" she then added hesitantly, still not being quite able to believe what Kris so confidently insisted on.

"Yes!" Kris firmly stated, hoping her sister would believe her already.

Completely shocked by the news, Jill just fell back in the sofa with a sigh, not really being able to grasp it, "wow…"

Kris sat silent for awhile, watching her sister trying to take in the information. "So you didn't know?" she then wondered, feeling a bit surprised herself. Even if Kelly and Sabrina hadn't told Jill, Kris had just assumed that she would have figured it out.

No!" Jill just exclaimed honestly. She had never even begun to think anything remotely this about her two best friends, and it seemed just as hard to picture it now. It just didn't seem possible. It had always been the three of them. They had shared everything, and they knew everything about each other. They couldn't be…lovers. Jill had even trouble thinking it.

"But perhaps whatever you insist is going on between them happened after I left?" Jill then impatiently suggested. Because if there now was something going on between her two friends, she could simply not believe it had been going on while she was still around. She would have known, she simply must have.

"S'pose…," Kris shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't really deny that could be true, although she highly doubted it. "But I'm pretty sure something was going on when I first joined the agency. I mean you should just have seen them when we were on Hawaii on my first case!" she then added with a chuckle, remembering when she first had realized it.

Jill swallowed hard. Then the odds were pretty high it had been going on before she left. But still not wanting to believe it, wanting to find a reason to oppose her sister's idea, she started rambling, "but all those guys they've gone out with? And when we've been out together and they've been into guys as much as I have? What's that all been about then, huh?"

"I don't know," Kris again shrugged. "Maybe they actually were into them. But I bet that at least some of the times it's just been an act," Kris added matter-of-factly, knowing exactly what her sister was talking about. She'd seen both Kelly and Sabrina trying to keep up a charade to hide their true relationship, and even if it did fool most, like Bosley, and apparently also Jill, Kris hadn't been fooled. But, Kris had to admit it was adorable, and amusing, to see how they so desperately tried.

"So how do you know?" Jill then suddenly wondered, bringing Kris back to reality again. "Have they told you?"

"No…but they didn't have to," Kris confessed, before a grin spread across her face. "I mean, they aren't exactly subtle…" Even if their façade often had been pretty good, the times Kris had seen cracks in it were just too many too ignore. "You should just hear the excuses I've gotten when I've walked in on them," she jeered and rolled her eyes.

"You mean you've…," Jill searched for her words, not quite comfortable talking about her friends like this. "I mean, you've seen them?" she then corrected herself.

"Well, not really seen them…," Kris admitted, before a cunning smirk spread across her face. "But I just know I've walked in on them when they must have done a lot more than just talking…," she winked.

Jill stared at her sister. She couldn't believe it. She simply couldn't believe it. Completely dazed by the news, she stared out the room.

Kris looked at her sister sympathetically. She couldn't understand Jill hadn't figured it out. She had always assumed she would have been the first to find out her best friends charade. After all, Kris had, so why wouldn't their best friend? But apparently not. Although, it might be because she was too close to them, Kris figured. But if Jill had any doubts that what Kris had told her was true, she wouldn't be once Kelly and Sabrina would arrive, Kris was sure of that.

And it seemed as if they didn't had to wait long to find out either, as Kris could hear a car pulling up outside.

"That must be the lovebirds themselves," Kris smirked to her sister, before she rose to greet her two friends. "Just watch them for awhile. You won't be able to miss it," she then said over her shoulder, as she walked over the front door.

Still very much confused with what her sister had told her Jill unconsciously followed her with her eyes, before she, as in a trance, stood up and joined her by door. Not really knowing what she would meet or what she would see, she just stood there with an empty gaze, nervously waiting for her friends, the friends she thought she knew so well.

"Hey guys," Kris greeted them as they walked up the stairs.

Seeing their friends by the door, Sabrina and Kelly smiled and greeted them back as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Sorry we're a bit late," Sabrina then said as she, with Kelly close behind, walked inside, "traffic was just horrible."

"That's alright. We've kept ourselves entertained," Kris politely replied, before looking over at Jill with a meaning smile. "Didn't we Jill?"

Jill however seemed preoccupied with staring at her friends, and didn't answer her sister. "You came together?" she then suddenly asked flabbergasted, as if it was the most shocking thing. She looked out the driveway, where only Sabrina's Pinto was parked, before quickly turning back to her friends, nervously waiting for an answer.

Seeing her sister being way to obvious, Kris rolled her eyes embarrassed. It wasn't exactly the strangest thing they had car-pooled, but Jill was apparently expecting to see the subtext of Kris' revelation in everything. Hopefully she would be able to control herself a bit better during the night though, Kris hoped for herself, or their secrets would be blown out in the open before anyone knew it.

Unknowingly to the sisters' thoughts though, Kelly and Sabrina just looked confused back at Jill. Although it wasn't really because of the actual question, but more of the suspicious way she'd said it, and the strange nervous look she had on her face. "Uh, yeah…, "Sabrina frowned confused. "You know Kelly's on the way from me, so no need to go separate cars."

Obviously not convinced by her friend's reply, Jill kept observing her friends suspiciously.

Being quite puzzled by the strange look on Jill's face as well, Kelly poked her playfully in the side, hoping to get her out of her trance. "Not everyone is as crazy about driving as you are, you know."

"Uhm…No…," Jill stammered, lost in her own world. "No I guess not," she then quickly said and offered them one of her flashing smile instead, as she realized her association might have been a bit stupid. But as she was out of the attention a second later, her smile faded and she glanced over at her friends sceptically. She still wasn't convinced her sister was right, but she would for sure keep on eye on them, because if something was going on that she didn't know about, she for sure wanted to figure it out.

Not at all aware of Jill's trail of thinking, the other angels walked inside, and automatically Jill followed behind.

"So how are you Jill?" Kelly then wanted to know and turned to Jill, as they all seated themselves in the couch. "We didn't get the chance to talk much when you dropped by the office earlier."

"Yeah, how's life in Europe?" Sabrina continued on Kelly's question.

"Oh I love it. I'm having so much fun!" Jill smiled widely, as she put her previous thoughts on hold for a second. "The people are so nice and the racing is just amazing!"

"Oh yeah, Kris told us you're doing pretty well?"

"I guess I can't complain…," Jill admitted before she smiled modestly. She had done very well, a lot better than she had ever dreamed.

But not really having patience to talk about her anymore – Jill had other things on her mind – she changed the subject. "But enough about me, how about you guys? What's new with you?"

Kelly and Sabrina looked at their friend, both a bit surprised Jill had already seemed to be through talking about her. After all Jill had never been very modest. But not letting it bother them, they both let it be. "Not much," Sabrina instead answered and shrugged her shoulders.

"Aw, come on," Jill urged. "There's nothing exciting that's happened since I left?"

"Not really, "Kelly shook her head honestly, despite how boring it must sound compared to the adventures her friend must be accustomed to over in Europe. "Except we got your lovely sister in our team," she then added warmly with a smile and gave Kris a friendly nudge.

Jill smiled mechanically. Even how happy she was for her sister, and that Kelly and Sabrina seemed to like her and accept her in the team, that was not quite what Jill had in mind at the moment. She was fishing for something else.

Sceptically she glanced over them. She just couldn't believe her friends wouldn't want to confess anything, if there now was something to confess about. She had been sure they would, especially if she confronted them. "So nothing special has happened? Nothing you want to share?" she kept pushing. If something was going on, she wasn't ready to give up.

Kris looked at her sister, starting to realize what she was up to, and instinctively she started worrying Jill wouldn't be able to be more subtle than she had previously. But knowing there was nothing for Kris to do – Jill wouldn't give in even if Kris tried to make her – she frowned nervously, only being able to hope her sister wouldn't do something too stupid.

The other two angels didn't seem as aware of Jill's intention. They simply looked at each other before they turned back to Jill and shook their heads. None of them seemed to come up with anything exciting to tell their friend. "Nope," Sabrina shrugged plainly.

"Nothing at all?" Jill now urged more desperately, when she yet again got a disappointing answer. Why wouldn't they give in? Did they actually keep something from her, or did they simply not have anything to hide after all? Jill impatiently wondered for herself.

Kelly and Sabrina looked at their friend a bit bewildered. At first they had just thought Jill simply wanted some interesting news about life back in LA, but now they couldn't help but thinking Jill's so persistent questioning seemed a bit odd. "Well, I've redecorated my kitchen…?" Kelly tentatively replied, wondering if that would be good enough news to satisfy Jill's inquiring.

Jill just grunted disappointedly, at which Sabrina just frowned. "I know our lives must seem a bit boring compared to the excitement over in Europe, but come on!" she joked and rolled her eyes, before she continued with a frown, "I almost start to believe you have some kind of hidden agenda with all this questioning..." Even if she hadn't thought much about it as she said it, she now actually started to feel quite suspicious that her friend indeed had some kind of intention with her questions. She looked sceptically at her friend to see whether she could have anything to hide. "You don't have that, do you?"

A bit taken aback by the suspicion, despite its very true ground, Jill composed herself and looked straight back at her friend. "No, of course not," she replied as steady as could be, before flashing a pleasant smile. She was an ex-detective after all, and knew very well how to tactfully manoeuvre her opponents. "Was just hoping something interesting had happened while I've been away, that's all," she shrugged and looked down, acting a bit disappointed. And even if she couldn't see her friend, she knew she'd believed her.

But as they went silent for just a moment, another idea how to put her friend's on the spot, suddenly came to Jill's mind. "But come on… you must have something!" she complained before looking at them straight-forwardly. "How about with men then? Anything happening there?" She couldn't help but smile teasingly, knowing that if they didn't crack now, nothing would.

Hearing Jill's question Kris hastily turned around to stare wide-eyed at her, almost not being able to believe what she heard. If Kris had worried her sister wouldn't be subtle before, she now got her answer. She rolled her eyes embarrassed. But still quite curious of how Sabrina and Kelly would answer, she looked at them eagerly.

But much to both sisters' disappointment they didn't even flinch.

"Sorry Jill," Kelly just tilted her head, actually sounding genuinely sorry she hadn't anything interesting to share with her friend.

Hearing Kelly hadn't a more significant answer, Jill and Kris looked over at Sabrina, hoping she would answer more interestingly.

But Sabrina just shook her head. "Sorry to be such bores, Jill," she then added with a shrug when she could see the crushed anticipation in her friend's face.

Jill snorted for herself, while trying to figure out how to go on. Because she could surely not give up after those quick declines.

"But hey!" she exclaimed and looked up at Sabrina again, suddenly coming up with something. "How are things going with you and Bill?"

A bit taken aback by the sudden question, Sabrina hadn't quite found the words to reply before Jill continued, "I mean you've always been a bit on and off with him."

"Uh, yeah," Sabrina nodded, still a bit surprised by the question. She hadn't thought about Bill in ages, and it really threw her off now when Jill brought him up. "I guess we were. But no, I ended that way back," she continued. But being a bit puzzled Jill didn't seem to know that, she looked at her questioningly. "But you were still around then, weren't you?"

"Well, yeah," Jill admitted. Jill did recall when they broke it off, but she had always kind of figured they would end up back together again. At least up until now. She gave her friend a teasing smile, "but with you two you never know..."

Sabrina raised her eyebrows knowingly, figuring that was true. She and Bill had had a somewhat of a roller-coaster-relationship and somehow she always seemed to end up back with him again. Now, however, she knew for sure it was over. "But no, now we're done."

"Really?"

"Yup," Sabrina just simply replied. That chapter was done. She had no doubt whatsoever that phase in her live was completely over.

"Hmm…," Jill mumbled disappointed, starting to get quite annoyed her friends answered so well on her questions. If Kris was right, Sabrina and Kelly really knew how to tackle those sidesteps, Jill thought sullenly for herself.

"So no new one in your life then?" she then said with a bit of a sigh, figuring this would have to be her last try.

And even if Jill, or none of the two other listeners for that matter, had expected Sabrina to answer less straight-forward than previously, she strangely enough lingered and uncomfortably she diverted her eyes. Jill could almost see a bit of a blush forming in her friends face. But the significant moment only lasted a second, before Sabrina looked back up at her friend. "No," she simply stated without a flinch. She hated to lie, but she knew she had to.

Jill smiled for herself as Sabrina again looked away. She had finally made one of them crack. She had gotten her sign. Content with herself she leaned back in the couch, feeling as if she could let it be for awhile. But just as she did, she suddenly realized what that sign meant. She had gotten so caught up in her interrogation that she almost had forgotten what her purpose had been. But now it came back to her. Suddenly she wasn't so sure what to think of her accomplishment anymore.

* * *

The evening went on, and they had a great time. It was just like old times, and the addition of Kris to the previous trio appeared to make it even better. But throughout the evening Jill couldn't help to watch her friends closely, to see whether she would see something that would amplify that suspicion her sister had planted in her. And to her distress, she did indeed notice small things all through the evening, whether it was just those caring glances at each other, small touching like a hand brushing lightly over the other's thigh or shoulder when they were talking or passing each other by, or just how they so lovingly seemed to tease and joke with each other.

Jill had always noted those things before, or at least some of it and to some extent, but she'd always just seen it as a sign of their close friendship. Now she started doubting it.

But as the movie they had planned to watch started, she was relieved to be able to let it go and instead just concentrate on the movie. But it didn't last long.

Suddenly Sabrina scooped down from sitting in the sofa to comfortable stretching out on it, landing her head in Kelly's lap, while smiling contently as Kelly brushed her hair gently. Completely perplexed by the sight, Jill just stared at them. She couldn't deny it any longer. Her sister was right. Even if she was aware the sight might not have been that strange under normal circumstances, it was just something in the way they did it that made it mean so much more.

Afraid her friends would notice her staring, or that she couldn't keep quiet, she abruptly turned away, only to find her sister looking back at her with a gloating smirk. With a nod of her head towards the kitchen she signalled for her to join her in the other room.

"I'll go fix us some more popcorn," she excused herself and grabbed the bowl form the table and left over the room.

Quick on her feet, Kris got up from her place on the floor and hurried after her sister. "I'll help you."

"See?" Kris whispered confidently as she reached her sister in the kitchen.

"I can't believe they would do this!" Jill just hissed back, and turned around to face her sister. Obviously upset her two best friends had kept this from her, she started pacing back and fourth. "I mean why didn't they tell me?"

"Hey come on…," Kris calmed her, and tried to stop her pacing. "I'm sure they didn't mean to keep it from you."

Jill just looked back at her firmly, before Kris continued reassuringly, "And in all fairness, you haven't been around that much, so it's not exactly like they've had endless of opportunities to tell you."

Knowing that was true, Jill tilted her head. "Yeah, alright," she conceded with a sigh, before she fell silent. She shouldn't blame them. And in the end she guessed she really just should be happy for them.

"So what do we do?" she then awhile later wondered, as she realized they had to tell them they knew. "I mean we have to confront them somehow, make them talk," she then more eagerly continued. Now when she knew their friends' had kept this little secret for themselves, Jill wanted revenge, and the scenes that started forming in her mind where her friends where put on the spot, didn't do anything to convince her otherwise. She would definitely not let the opportunity pass her by without taking some advantage of it.

Glad to hear that Jill finally was on the same page as her, Kris grinned maliciously. But not really having any good strategy at the moment on how to confront them, Kris bit her lip thoughtfully. But figuring she could be of some use while wondering, she automatically started working on the popcorn they had promised.

Also in deep thoughts, Jill walked over to the fridge and pulled out a couple of beers. As the beverage suddenly gave her an idea, she swung around and looked at her sister with a sly smirk. "Hey, what if we'd get them drunk?" she sneered and held up the beers to demonstrate her idea. "That would surely make them talk."

"Jill!" Kris exclaimed shocked for her sister's vicious suggestion, but couldn't help but grin. It would be quite fun.

"We could open that Russian vodka I brought back for you from Europe," Jill suggested optimistically when Kris didn't dismiss her idea, before she put down the beer at the worktop.

But just realizing something, Kris grin vanished, and she looked back at her sister troubled. She hadn't known Kelly very long, but that hadn't been needed for Kris to realize that that woman could really hold her alcohol down. There would be no way for them to drink her under the table. She sighed, and looked at her sister with a most hopeless expression, "but we would never be able to get Kelly drunk without getting us hammered in the process..."

"Oh yeah…," Jill frowned disappointedly, almost having forgotten about her friend's extreme alcohol tolerance. "And Bree would probably be out even before we got the chance to grill her…," she then added with a sigh, as her other friend's tolerance came to mind.

Kris let out a silent giggle, knowing that was probably right. Sabrina seemed to be quite the opposite of Kelly, if Kris' memory from how bad Sabrina had taken those Mai Tai's on Hawaii was anything to go on.

Not really taking any notice to Kris, Jill leaned over the worktop with a sigh. "Why do my friends always have such strange drinking habits…" she muttered. "Why can't they just drink like normal people? Like us Monroe's?"

Kris rolled her eyes and grinned. She wasn't too sure if she could agree with that. But instead of saying anything, she instead took the now ready popcorn and poured them into the bowl.

"Let's just roll with the punches huh?" she suggested and got ready to leave. "I'm sure there will be a moment popping up."

Figuring they might as well, Jill just shrugged her shoulder. "Alright," she conceded, although a bit disappointed they hadn't come up with a plan.

Wanting to convince her sister it would be just as fun whichever way it would happen, Kris continued. "And when it does…," she said with sly smile, "we'll get them hard."

Jill grinned viciously and grabbed the beers before they headed back to the living room.

* * *

"Was that the longest movie you've ever seen or what?" Jill sighed heavily as the end credits started rolling, relieved that the movie was finally over.

"Tell me about it…," Sabrina yawned sleepily as she sat up. "I almost fell asleep."

"Almost?" Kelly stared at her. "You were so out of it you didn't even notice when I dropped a whole handful of popcorn in you face!"

"Oh…" Sabrina looked at her embarrassed. She hadn't been quite aware of that.

"And besides…," Kelly then added and rubbed the life back in her legs, "you got yourself so comfortable I couldn't even move my legs one inch for you not to squirm."

Sabrina gave her a playful nudge with her shoulder. "Sorry…," she smiled sheepishly, and instead of sitting back up after nudging her friend, she somehow ended up leaning towards her shoulder instead.

Being quite used to her friends' closeness, Kris didn't think anything of it and instead just brought the discussion back to the movie, "well, I thought the movie was quite good actually."

"Oh yeah, me too," Kelly agreed. "And wasn't the setting amazing?"

Kris, the only one who appeared interested, nodded understandingly as the two avidly started chatting about the movie.

Sabrina though, who besides from being quite uninterested apparently also had missed most of the movie, turned to Jill, who also seemed moderately interested in the discussion.

"So…Jill…," she started. "What are you're plans while you're in LA?"

"Oh, I don't know," Jill shrugged. She hadn't planned much at all for her visit. She just wanted to take it easy, spend some time with her friends and family. "Bother you guys I guess," she then continued with a teasing smile.

"Oh…just like old times then?" Sabrina teased back.

Jill smiled contently. "Yup."

Obviously already being done talking about the movie, the two other Angels joined in the discussion. "So is there any chance we get to see you tomorrow then?" Kelly curiously wondered, thinking she would be more than happy to spend next day as well with Jill.

Jill looked back at her a bit guiltily. "Actually I'm kinda busy tomorrow…," she confessed.

Seeing their surprised faces of her friends' faces that she already was booked, Jill figured that was her cue of explaining her reasons. "See I met this really nice guy Pete at the plane, and once we started talking we realized we were both into scuba-diving. So we decided to head down to Big Rock tomorrow and try the water out," she smiled contently, really looking forward to her adventure tomorrow.

Amazed to hear Jill had already found an admirer, the three angels rolled their eyes. Somehow Jill always seemed to captivate whoever passed her by.

Not too interested in listening on Jill going about yet another guy, Kris stood up and automatically started cleaning up the mess on the table from their movie night. Although, she wasn't uninterested enough about the discussion not to keep listening with one ear.

Kelly and Sabrina though, were both more than happy to joke around a bit with their friend, just like old times.

"You really don't waste any time, do you?" Kelly teased.

Jill looked back at her two grinning friends. "Well I can't help that he and his brother got the seats next to me on the plane," she smiled coyly.

"Noo…," Sabrina started and raised her eyebrows, before looking at her friend with a teasing smile. "But those seating tickets doesn't usually come with a dating service either."

Jill tried to hide a smile, although giggles from Kelly somehow made it considerably harder. "But he was just so adorable and funny…," she then whimpered, trying to defend herself.

Seeing her friend looking completely hopeless, Sabrina and Kelly looked at each other before chuckling cheerfully.

"Oh, but by the way Kell…," Jill then interrupted her friends' chuckling as she just thought of something. "His brother was single, and I kinda told him I had a friend that might be interested in going on a double date with me and Pete tomorrow night."

Kris, who was halfway back to the kitchen, jerked at her sister's comment. Her sister's proposal might not have been that strange if she didn't know about Kelly and Sabrina, but now when she did, Kris immediately realized her sister had some kind of agenda by bringing it up. Hastily she dropped the stuff she was carrying on the table, and hurried back out to her friends, not wanting to miss one bit of this discussion.

"Please?" Jill whimpered when she didn't seem to get a reply from Kelly.

But completely taken aback by the turn of the discussion, Kelly just stared back at her friend. "What?" she then exclaimed heatedly. She had never been very fond of being set up by her friends, but now it was just unthinkable. "No!" she then protested almost a bit too strongly.

"What…" Jill complained disappointedly at her friend's total resistance. "Why not? It'd be fun," she grumped. "And you said yourself you weren't seeing anyone."

Completely supporting her sister's idea, Kris sat down on the armrest next to Kelly, and gave her a friendly nudge, not being able to hide a wide grin. "Come on Kell, you should do it. You haven't been out on a date in ages…," she urged. And really not being able to keep herself from the temptation, she slyly added, "at least not what you've told me…"

Suddenly getting a sense Kris knew things she shouldn't, Kelly suspiciously looked up at her younger friend, but when seeing nothing but a sweet smile on her face, she turned back, and instead concentrated on turning down Jill's idea. "Well…Uh…I…," she stuttered hopelessly, desperately searching for words that would help her get out of it. Automatically she looked over at Sabrina for support, but when seeing her smirking way too satisfied, Kelly gave her a quick glare, before turning back to the anticipating sisters. And suddenly thinking of an excuse, she confidently looked at Jill. "Wait a minute… Why me?" Feeling no remorse of turning her back on Sabrina anymore after her gloating, she went on, "Why not Bree, or Kris for that matter?"

"Well, it's just that he's really your type," Jill stated matter-of-factly and shrugged her shoulders. "I actually thought of you the second he asked," she then added certainly.

Jill had actually considered asking Kelly about this before, because she really did promise Pete's brother to see if Kelly would be interested, but now when the circumstances had changed quite drastically, she figured she could use the situation as a mean to push her friend on some soft spots instead.

"I didn't know you had a type, Kelly?" Kris inquired and looked surprised at Kelly.

A bit confused by Jill's suggestion herself, she looked up at Kris bewildered. "No, neither did I…," she admitted and questioningly looked back at Jill.

Seeing she got her friend exactly where she wanted, Jill had to compose herself not to smile. "Well you know, tall and slender, dark hair, brown eyes…," she started rattle, while trying to come up with something more. "Fun, considerate. And real smart," she then continued and rolled her eyes, before she quickly added, "…but you know, still easy-going and exciting."

Really starting to see where Jill was going with this, Kris also had a hard time to keep herself from smiling, and curiously she glanced over at Sabrina. When seeing her friend looking very much amused, Kris' struggle not to grin widely somehow appeared so much harder. She couldn't tell though if Sabrina looked so pleased because it was the fact that she enjoyed watching them tease Kelly, or whether it was because Jill basically spelled out Sabrina as Kelly's favourite. She was a bit surprised Sabrina didn't hint Jill's intention, though. But hearing her sister had stopped, she let her thoughts be and instead she looked back at Kelly, eagerly wondering what she would say.

But before Kelly could say anything Sabrina interrupted, obviously not satisfied of being the silent audience anymore, especially not after Jill's rattling. She looked at Kelly with a pleasant smile. "I didn't know that was your type Kelly?" she teased, and of some reason sounding very much content with herself.

Even if Kelly knew very well why Sabrina now ganged up with the Munroe sisters, she was not at all pleased by it, and irritated she shot Sabrina a dark look. "Well, actually I'm not so sure it is," she said coolly before looking over at Jill, not really ready to give in. "What made you think that's my type, Jill?"

"Oh I don't know," Jill shrugged her shoulders. "I've just noticed what you seem to have the hots for, I guess."

As Kelly was just about to protest, Sabrina was quick to interrupt. "Well he seems like a real nice guy to me," she said pleasantly and smiled widely.

Although not quite surprised by Sabrina's revelation, Kris couldn't help but smile widely as well. But not having anything to comment on it, she instead turned back to Kelly and looked at her expectantly.

"So that's not your type then?" she asked innocently.

"Well I…uh, I don't know…," Kelly now again stammered, obviously not sure whether to give in and give Sabrina the satisfaction, or lie about it. "Why the big interest in my assumed type, anyway?" she then blurted out, embarrassed by all the attention.

Kris and Jill smiled contently for themselves, before Jill shrugged her shoulders. "No reason, I just wanted to ask if you were interested in that double date," she said innocently.

"Well, I'm not, ok?" Kelly now firmly said, hoping that would finally lead the discussion to an end.

"Alright," Jill conceded and held up her hands, to show her she gave up. "You don't know what you're missing though…," she however added with a teasing smile.

"Oh I think she does…," Kris couldn't help but whisper with a suppressed smile, and glanced over at Sabrina.

Kelly and Jill didn't seem to have noticed Kris comment, but Sabrina on the other hand looked back at her confused. But not letting her analyze it Jill suddenly caught her attention.

"So what about you Bree?"

Sabrina looked at Jill a bit bewildered, still with her mind on Kris' comment. "What about me?" she wondered a bit absent-mindedly.

"How about you join me for that double-date?" Jill explained, not at all in the mood to stop their little game. Kris had been right. It was fun.

Suddenly realizing the question, Sabrina couldn't help but laugh out loud, of some reason not bother to care what her friends would make of it. "No, I don't think so, Jill," she then declined confidently, determined to succeed better than Kelly had on turning down their friend's proposal. "Not interested," she added straight-forwardly to really demonstrate her point.

Hearing Sabrina's very determined refusal, a smiled spread across Jill's face. "Geez Bree, sounds like you're all through with men."

Almost choking on the drink she was having, Kris stared at her sister while trying to compose herself from the shock. No, it was no doubt about it, her sister was definitely not the slightest bit subtle.

But both Kelly and Sabrina were too stunned by Jill's statement as well to even noticing Kris' shocked reaction. Almost not being able to believe what she heard, Sabrina just started laughing again, although now somewhat uncomfortably. And it wasn't without a bit of awkwardness she a moment later replied quite honestly, "uh yeah, sure, something like that."

Completely satisfied with her answer, Jill didn't bother to reply. And truth be told, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to help herself from grinning too revealing, if she at the moment looked at any of the other three. So instead she drew her attention to the television, hoping that would make her able to compose herself.

Following her lead, they all let the television grab their attention, even if their true attention was on something completely different.

* * *

The time past by and soon they all also forgot about the previous moment and instead chatted happily in front of the TV. Because once they had figured out they weren't actually watching what was on, but merely having it as something to rest their eyes on, it lost their attention. But after they had been chatting over it at least half an hour, a sport commentator's voice over the buzz of a sport arena, suddenly caught Jill's ears, and instinctively she turned her head, staring at the TV with big eyes.

"Oh, oh… she started stammering excitedly while jumping up in the sofa pointing at the television set, just as excited as a little kid at Christmas. "Baseball!" she then exclaimed happily, as if she just now figured out the word for her favourite sport.

Completely startled by Jill's outburst Kelly and Sabrina stared at her wide-eyed.

Seeing her friends' shocked faces, Kris leaned over behind her sister's back, "'t was the first thing she talked about when she got back. You know they don't have it in Europe," she then explained if her friends hadn't realized it before.

"Aww…," Sabrina and Kelly said in unison, suddenly getting a bit of a perspective of Jill's behaviour. Automatically the three glanced over the game as well to see what could be so interesting, but it didn't take long until Sabrina gave up.

"I think I'll start on the dishes," she declared, and stood up, thinking anything must be better than that game.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Kris exclaimed and looked at her. But obviously having a hard time keeping her eyes away from the TV, already quite into the game, her argument lacked a lot of its conviction. "I'll do that later," she however continued, only this time not only more unfocused, but completely lost in the game.

Sabrina gave her friend a chuckle and didn't even try to dismiss Kris, and instead just headed over to the kitchen.

Not many more minutes past until even Kelly lost interest in the game, and walked over to the kitchen to help Sabrina out. When she saw her girlfriend standing by the sink, she smiled lovingly. Instinctively she threw a quick glance back to the living room to make sure the two Munroe sisters was still hooked to the television set, before she silently walked up behind Sabrina. Unrestrained she slipped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and leaned up against her body, before gently placing a soft kiss on her neck.

A bit surprised by Kelly's initiative, Sabrina jerked. "Kelly!" she then hissed silently not to be heard in the other room. "What if…," she started but Kelly cut her short.

"Don't worry, they're completely lost to that game…," Kelly assured her silently before nuzzling closer.

Sabrina smiled satisfied, completely trusting Kelly's judgement. Instinctively she instead tilted her head to give Kelly better access to her exposed neck, which Kelly immediately responded to by leaving a trail of kisses, while at the same time tightening her embrace, pulling her closer.

But knowing they couldn't push it too far, Kelly a moment later let her arms fell to her side, despite how little she wanted to, and took a step back. Instead she walked over to Sabrina's side, picked up a towel and started drying the clean plates.

They worked in silence for awhile before Sabrina spoke up. "You know, I think they know," she simply said without leaving her eyes from the dishes.

Kelly looked back at her with a lump in her throat. "You mean…," she started tentatively. "… about us?" she then finished uncomfortably, even if she knew very well that was what Sabrina was referring to. Kelly was thinking the same thing.

"Uhu," Sabrina mumbled and raised her eyebrows before looking up at Kelly with a disheartened expression. Despite how much she wanted to stay ignorant, keep on believing that their relationship was still a secret, she was beginning to realize she couldn't any longer.

Kris and Jill knew, she was sure of it. She didn't know how much and what they knew, but it was obvious they knew something.

Kelly sighed. "Yeah, I know." The way their friends had been carrying about all evening was unfortunately quite an evidential sign that they had figured something out.

"But Jill didn't know before, did she?" she however questioned Sabrina uncertainty, still not really being ready to give their ignorance away.

"No, she couldn't have," Sabrina shook her head. Jill had never shown any proof that she knew until this night. "Kris must have told her," she then continued matter-of-factly.

"So you mean Kris have known?"

Sabrina chuckled. "Come on, she must have figured it out. I mean all those times she'd walked in on us…, she rolled her eyes. "She'd be a fool if she believed all those lame excuses we came up with," she said, even if she knew both of them had convinced themselves all along that Kris had bought their excuses.

Kelly sighed uneasily. She knew Sabrina was right, she just didn't want to admit it.

They were silent for awhile, both mechanically going back to their task by the sink, before Sabrina cleared her throat and uncomfortable looked at Kelly. "Maybe we should tell them?"

Kelly frowned troubled, but still gave her girlfriend a consenting nod. "Yeah, maybe," she sighed. In a way she did wanted their friends to know, wanted to finally be honest to them, but still she would miss sneaking around, coming up with excuses, having this secret all for themselves. She had really grown used to it and it was hard to picture how it would be like once it was out in the open. As if she wanted to preserve it as long as it was possible, she automatically stepped closer to Sabrina again. "Too bad though…," she softly spoke and leaned in to be only inches away, locking her eyes with Sabrina's while she let the top of her fingers alluringly run along her lover's spine. "I'll really miss sneaking around."

Sabrina smiled appreciatively but before she could even think to respond, she jerked, as footstep was heard behind them. Instinctively they pulled apart, before they swiftly flung around, Kelly quickly letting her hand drop while doing so.

When seeing Kris looking back at them from the door way, with Jill peaking over her shoulder, they instinctively froze stiff, and neither of them seemed to be able to stop the blushes that were forming in their faces.

Obviously amused by the scene before her, Kris smiled. But not wanting to spoil her fun, she managed to compose herself. "You guys…," she started and shook her head. "You're slipping...," she then declared teasingly, and couldn't hide her twinkle in her eyes. Maybe now was the moment she and Jill had been waiting for, she thought pleased for herself. Or if not, they were for sure up for hearing another amusing excuse from their stunned friends.

Confused, and still quite shocked, Kelly and Sabrina just kept staring at their friend, obviously not even finding words for another excuse. But knowing some of them had to say something, Kelly cleared her throat nervously. "What?" she tried to say as casual as she could with her blushing face and unsteady voice.

Not taking to much notice to Kelly, Kris went on. "I mean, you've never when very subtle…," she rolled her eyes and walked in the room, "but now it's just getting too easy…"

Thrilled by the action, and amazed by her sister's forwardness, Jill followed her inside the room and looked over at her two, still very much perplexed, friends. Eagerly she waited for them to react.

Getting more confused and redder by the second, the dark-headed angels just kept staring at the intruders. "What...," Sabrina now stammered, obviously feeling the urge to defend herself as well. "What are you talking about?" she then finally swallowed hard.

Really wanting to see how far she could push before one of them cracked, Kris grinned contently, before she opened her mouth to go on with another leading comment.

But obviously not sharing her sister's patience, Jill cut her short. "We know!" she eagerly blurted out before either Kris or herself could stop it.

Seeing her plans so abruptly being crushed before her very eyes, Kris turned around and glared at her sister, "Jill!"

Jill looked back at her. "What?" she complained annoyed at her sister's glare.

Kris grumbled back disappointedly, feeling very much irritated her sister had destroyed her plans.

But feeling they had no time to argue, they instead looked back at Sabrina and Kelly.

"Yeah, we know about you two…," Kris confessed a bit grumpily. But just as she said it she couldn't keep her grumpy act together anymore, so instead she smiled widely, excited it was now all out in the open.

Sabrina however, did apparently not feel as excited, as she nervously glanced over her the two sisters staring back at her, before she frantically started stammering to find an excuse. She suddenly just didn't feel as open to share their secret to their friends anymore, despite what she had told Kelly earlier.

But knowing it was too late, that there was no need to put up a charade anymore, Kelly put a reassuring hand on Sabrina's shoulder. "Bree…," she spoke calmly and looked at her.

Sabrina looked at her bewildered. She simply just couldn't find herself to admit their charade was over. But when seeing Kelly looking back at her with a vague, but encouraging, smile, she sighed. Kelly was right.

Sheepishly she looked over at the two sisters, who were waiting patiently with wide grins on their faces for their confession.

"Alright," Sabrina surrendered with a shrug, knowing when the game was lost. "You got us."

"So you'll admit it?" Jill eagerly asked.

Kelly and Sabrina looked at their two friends who eagerly were waiting the final answer, before they looked at each other. They almost couldn't believe they would confess. That they would come out with it, that they wouldn't have to hide it for their friends any longer. It had been so long that this moment had been hard to picture. But all their doubts and their efforts to wanting it to keep it a secret, now seemed insignificant. Suddenly they started wondering why they had kept it a secret for so long. They smiled widely at each other, feeling more certain than ever, before looking back at Jill and Kris.

"Yeah," Kelly nodded, before even wider smiles spread across hers and Sabrina's faces. It felt as if a heavy load had been lifted from their chests.

"Oh my god!" Absolutely overjoyed seeing her two friends finally telling them what she secretly had known for months, Kris started chuckling delighted. She looked so excited she almost appeared a bit surprised. Because even if she had known all along, it did of some strange reason feel as if the news now were absolutely new to her, and somehow it made her feeling so much more excited about it.

Seeing Kris' excitement Kelly and Sabrina smiled even wider, relieved their friend took it so well. Because truth to be told, they had been a bit worried how their friends would react once they knew, what they would think. Instinctively they looked over at Jill, hoping she would be as happy, and understandingly, as her sister.

Jill didn't look as ecstatic as Kris, but instead she looked genuinely happy about her friends. Because she was. Even if millions of questions whirled around her in head that she was dying to ask them, she wouldn't let herself be bothered by them. It didn't matter when it had begun or how. She didn't care that they hadn't told her. Because she could see her friends in this exact moment were happier than she had ever seen them. And that was all that mattered.

She could truly not be happier for them. And the questions would for sure come later anyway.

The End

* * *

**I hope you liked it! **

**And I'm more than happy to hear any thoughts you may have, so please review! **


End file.
